Frozen in Time
by DragonIceFury
Summary: Elsa freezes Arendelle. 400 years after Hans kills her Jack Frost takes her to become a guardian. How does she feel? Will she accept? Read to find out. Please review. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Maybe a few things here and there. NOTHING ELSE!) I totally messed up Jack's timeline, sorry. R&R! This is a Jelsa story, so don't be confused.
1. Chapter 1

_**Frozen in Time**_

**Prologue**

As he watched the children enjoy the snow, it looked like the older one was producing snow right from her fingertips... Not even _he_ was that good. The younger girl looked like she was enjoying it.

Elsa looked up to see him looking in their window. She gasped. _'Uh-oh...' _Jack thought. The younger girl looked to see what her sister was looking at. _'Even worse!' _Jack was panicking.

The younger girl ran over to the window and let him in.

"Anna, no! What will Mama and Papa say!" the blonde girl exclaimed worriedly

"Elsa, don't worry. Maybe he's like you, with MAGIC!" replied her sister-Anna, he believed - rather excitedly.

"Well little Anna," Jack began playfully, "You're in for a real treat." He smirked at her enthusiasm.

Elsa-the blonde one - decided to butt in, "Well who-ever-you-are, let's see what you can do."

"Is that a challenge?" Jack smirked

"Come at me, bro. I'll bring it." the little girl glared at Jack.

"Bring it" Jack smiled micheifiously.

This brought forth an epic snowball battle, and Jack had to admit, this Elsa girl was good, real good. In a way it was endearing... _'Wait, WHAT!? There is no way that I'm going to moon over this pretty, talented, special... NO. I won't do that to myself. _Jack thought during the fight.

When Anna began to grow tired, Jack began to leave, but was stopped by Elsa.

"Who are you?" She pestered

He gave her a sly smile. "Jack Frost." And with that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frozen in Time**_

**Prologue**

10 Years Later

Elsa often dreamt of a boy with white hair and blue eyes, always pushing her for fun. Elsa longed so badly for him to be real that...

"So, hows my little Snow Queen?"

Elsa looked around for his voice. Where was he hiding? Out of nowhere a snowball hit the top of her head

"Gah!" she screamed

She saw a figure in front of her. "Shhh. It was a joke. Don't worry I won't hurt you."

"Wh-who are you?" Elsa managed to say. He had caught her off guard.

"Oh, like you don't remember. You just now wished me to be real, you know." This stranger was beginning to get on her nerves.

His face then looked shocked, as if he had just realized something.

"You can hear me?"

The girl nodded

"You can see me?"

Again, she nodded, this time rolling her eyes.

"How dense are you?" she exclaimed.

Jack was astonished.

"Wait a second... You're Jack Frost, aren't you."Elsa guessed

"You know my name" Jack said breathlessly

"Well, duh. You're always in my..."She stopped herself, and suddenly blushed.

Jack smirked."What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing." she said, most likely to quickly.

Jack didn't buy it. "Oh well..." Elsa made a face at him and turned away.

She asked through gritted teeth,"Why are you here!?"

Jack just smirked. Elsa knew he was trying to work her up. She remembered those old lines _'Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel.' _The lines echoed relentlessly in her head.

Jack saw she seemed concerned. He attempted to take her hand to lead her to her bed, but she almost freaked.

"NO! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you." she sobbed as she backed away.

'You can't. I'm the spirit of winter, remember? I can't be frozen." Jack said in an effort to comfort her.

She looked at him with big pleading eyes. It took all his will not to lose himself in them. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." she begged.

"Elsa, I wish I could, but your my current mission. And before you ask, no, I can't tell you why." Jack explained.

"So I'm stuck with you?" She asked disdainfully.

"Yep." He smirked. Wow, she was fast. She basically ignored Jack the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Frozen in Time**_

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

Elsa smiled weakly when Jack was concerned for her. He had grown on her since he was genuinely polite around her. When ever she mentioned her sister, Anna, he quickly darkened as if all he wanted to know about was her. When he learned of how she was to become queen, he seemed distant. Occasionally, she would hear him muttering to him self.

"I knew it wasn't possible. I knew it."

This confused Elsa more than anything. What wasn't possible? What did he 'know'? She ordered the gates open, and the Coronation began.

**APOV**

Anna was overly excited. The gates were finally open! And then, she met Hans. She knew he _had_ to be _**the one**_! Elsa would be so happy for her, she knew it.

When they first saw each other, Elsa and Anna were overjoyed. It had been forever since the two of them had been together.

**JPOV**

That moment Jack decided to walk in. He saw Elsa in her coronation gown, and he almost lost it. He watched intently as she told the duke that she didn't dance. Wait... The queen couldn't dance? That was just to funny. Though disappointing, he let it go. Then Elsa spotted him, and hope sprouted in her eyes. Was he dreaming? He must be. He quickly looked away and watched her lose the small spark that he had given her. A few of the people could actually see him and convinced others he was real. Haha, he was the star of the coronation.

Elsa began to mingle with some others, and a red headed girl came up to her-asking for her blessing over a sudden out of the blue wedding. The other girls nerve! Elsa(as expected) said no and tried to walk away. Then the girl asked her why she was shutting her out, and shutting the whole world out. She pulled off a glove and Elsa immediately wanted it back. The girl Accused her of things, and then she lost it. ICE? Only he could do that, or so he thought.

**EPOV**

Elsa couldn't believe it. She had lost control, in front of EVERYONE. She did the instinctual thing, she ran. Oh no, the villagers! Of course, why aren't things ever simple? She couldn't escape and... No not again.


	4. Authors Note

**Thank you for any reviews, this is my first and I want to get better at it. And Zerlinda, thank you, I'll keep that in mind. It is a wee bit confusing, so I changed it, but I'm still working on the Elsa/Anna fight over her comment... I wrote this all before hand, so I'll keep posting early in the morning. Foolow plz, and don't feel bad about any critisizem, as long as it's constructive. Don't hesitate to give feedback, you guys needn't worry about me getting mad. First story, right? I don't take any offense and am actually quite glad to hear what you have to say. Any rude remarks will not be responded to, and you should expect that.**

**Thanks so much, OTPCouple4theWIN**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Frozen in Time**_

**Alright, since I know not many people are even bothering with my story, I might as well hurry to the finish. But just in case, I won't. Please, if you have read it, Review! I want to know what I can do to make it better, and any of your ideas to do so are appreciated. You guys are awesome, and enjoy this chapter. Honestly it may be bad, and don't hesitate to say so.**

**Prologue**

**JPOV**

By the time Jack got outside, the lake had been frozen over. To find Elsa, he teamed up with Anna and Along the way, Kristoff and Sven. '_Well, here we go._' he thought.

Anna is actually the one who suggested that Jack go on ahead with his flying powers. The only reason he agreed was the opportunity to talk to Elsa... Alone. He toke off instantly in hopes to cheer up Elsa like he always used to.

Jack arrived in no time at all, though it was most likely that the palace was very obvious. He knocked and the door swung open.

"Elsa!" Jack called.

"Jack?" Elsa responded.

"Jack!" Elsa cried in happiness as she hugged him.

At first, Jack was dazed. What happened to his kind and fair Elsa? All he could say was "Wow", not only at the palace, but at her. She was so... Different. Not bad different, no definitely not bad.

"You like it?" She had a playful gleam in her eye, like she normally had around Jack.

"Elsa..."

She dropped her head. "You don't like it?"

He almost had a panic attack. "NO! I really love it. It's beautiful, Elsa. It's something else."

Her head cocked to the side. "What is it?"

He couldn't find the words. All the time they had spent together having fun was so special to him. "Elsa, I-I don't know how to say this..."

"You're afraid, just like everyone else! What do you think I am, Jack..." she began to sob.

"No, Elsa. I'm not afraid of_ you_. I'm afraid of _me._" Jack said soothingly.

**EPOV**

Fear began to overcome her. "Just GO! I don't want to hurt you, Jack! If anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself!" She ran away up the stairs.

"I'm not afraid, you don't have to protect me!

_Please don't shut me out again,_

_Please don't slam the door._

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore..."_

Jacks smooth singing filled the halls

"_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand._

_For the first time in forever_

_We can fix this hand in hand._

_We can head down this mountain together,_

_You don't have to live in fear,_

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I will be right here."_

Elsa began to sing to,

"_Jack, please go back,_

_You're life awaits._

_Go enjoy your snow _

_And make your own place."_

"Yeah, but..."

"_I know, you mean well,_

_But leave me be,_

_Yes I'm alone,_

_But I'm alone and free!_

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_

"_Actually I'm not."_

"_What do you mean you're not?"_

"_I get the feeling you don't know.."_

"_What do I not know?!"_

Jack pulled her close and breathed out, "I love you."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Frozen in Time**_

**Sorry for not updating before, but I had a farly long weekend, was out of the house all day Saturday and had to clean up the house for company after I got back from church. Enjoy the chapter, I don't mean for it to happen again.**

**JPOV**

By the time Jack got outside, the lake had been frozen over. To find Elsa, he teamed up with Anna and Along the way, Kristoff and Sven. '_Well, here we go._' he thought.

Anna is actually the one who suggested that Jack go on ahead with his flying powers. The only reason he agreed was the opportunity to talk to Elsa... Alone. He toke off instantly in hopes to cheer up Elsa like he always used to.

Jack arrived in no time at all, though it was most likely that the palace was very obvious. He knocked and the door swung open.

"Elsa!" Jack called.

"Jack?" Elsa responded.

"Jack!" Elsa cried in happiness as she hugged him.

At first, Jack was dazed. What happened to his kind and fair Elsa? All he could say was "Wow", not only at the palace, but at her. She was so... Different. Not bad different, no definitely not bad.

"You like it?" She had a playful gleam in her eye, like she normally had around Jack.

"Elsa..."

She dropped her head. "You don't like it?"

He almost had a panic attack. "NO! I really love it. It's beautiful, Elsa. It's something else."

Her head cocked to the side. "What is it?"

He couldn't find the words. All the time they had spent together having fun was so special to him. "Elsa, I-I don't know how to say this..."

"You're afraid, just like everyone else! What do you think I am, Jack..." she began to sob.

"No, Elsa. I'm not afraid of_ you_. I'm afraid of _me._" Jack said soothingly.

**EPOV**

Fear began to overcome her. "Just GO! I don't want to hurt you, Jack! If anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself!" She ran away up the stairs.

"I'm not afraid, you don't have to protect me!

_Please don't shut me out again,_

_Please don't slam the door._

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore..."_

Jacks smooth singing filled the halls

"_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_You don't have to be afraid,_

_For the first time in forever_

_I can hold you hand in hand_

_We can head down this mountain together_

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I will be right here."_

Elsa began to sing to,

"_Jack, please go back,_

_You're life awaits._

_Go enjoy your snow _

_And make your own place."_

"Yeah, but..."

"_I know, you mean well,_

_But leave me be,_

_Yes I'm alone,_

_But I'm alone and free!_

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_

"_Actually I'm not."_

"_What do you mean you're not?"_

"_I get the feeling you don't know.."_

"_What do I not know?!"_

Jack pulled her close and breathed out, "I love you."

Elsa was shocked. '_First, he was on an assignment which involves me, then, he gets uber friendly with me, and when he finds out I'm going to be queen, he starts shutting me out and won't stop criticizing himself. Now he loves me?!_' Elsa thought bitterly. She glared at him with her icy blue eyes. Jack suddenly felt everything inside him break, crash, and stop as he fell back.

"You never loved me, but I always loved you." He said deeply hurt.

"Jack..." Elsa began

"No, I understand. Love was deprived from you during your childhood, and you therefore won't give in to love. I completely understand, Elsa. It's not a problem."Jack looked away from Elsa as a tear rolled down his cheek. He smiled weakly and said, "Goodbye, Elsa." as he flew out the window.

"What have I done?" Elsa hugged herself in hopes of calming down. Her body racked with sobs, and she was so close to hysteria when she heard her sister call her.

**APOV**

"Elsa?" Anna called into the palace. It really was beautiful. When she saw her sister, she gasped. "wow..." Anna breathed.

Her sister was in a striking gown of beautiful... Was that snow? In was just breath taking.

"Anna," Elsa smiled at her, regaining her composure.

"Where's Jack?" Anna asked innocently.

Hiding her shock that Elsa said something that sounded so heartless, that Anna couldn't stand it. "Gone. I watched him leave." she smirked as she added, "Won't be coming back. Ever."

"Elsa! He really loved you, ya know! You could see it in the way he talked to you, spent time with you, or even _played_ with you!"She looked like she was going to burst. "He never stopped talking about," she paused, "about how perfect you were! Now I see you are just a horrible heartless soul that only hurts!"

"Anna..." Elsa warned.

"No, I'm not afraid of you. But you're not the sister I love anymore."

"**ENOUGH!**" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs. A horrible gasp from her sister escaped before Kristoff came in.

"Are you okay?" He asks, sounding concerned.

Anna glared daggers at Elsa. "Yea. Come on, lets go." Anna and Kristoff left.

**EPOV**

"Oh, poor little Elsa, cursed with these 'powers'.." An unfamiliar voice sets in.

"Who are you?" asked Elsa, hiding her fear.

"Let me ask you a question; Do you believe in the boogeyman?"


	7. Chapter 6

_**Frozen in Time**_

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! Thank you for your reviews. I will start being more consistent with my updates from now on. Oh, and AMYfiona, how is it confusing? ENJOY! Next reviews get cookies!**

**JPOV**

Jack woke up from his nightmare to hear Pitch taunting him."Poor Jack Frost. So in love, but so alone. Only she understood. But she rejected him, fulfilling his greatest fear. She didn't love him, yet he loved her so. Well, it really is a tragedy. I know how it feels. She did the same to me."

Jack knew he was lying. He WAS lying, right?

"Oh, but she can't do it again." Pitch continued "I've put her some where very, ah, special." Pitch smirked at Jacks reaction. "No need to worry, Jack. I won't hurt her. Unless you leave me no choice."

The lights turned on, revealing a small figure that could only be Elsa. "What have you done?!" Jack screeched.

"Oh, she is completely unconscious, she may never wake up. Only I can reverse it, and in order to do that, I need something from you."

"What?" Jack asked dangerously close to exploding.

"Bring me the Guardians, Jack. I have a little revenge planned for them. You have till the full moon to bring them to me." Pitch flipped an hourglass. "Not much time, Frost. Get going, or the girl dies." Pitch smirked as Jack ran.

"What a pity, girl. You two really _are _a cute couple." The dark man sneered in Elsa's face while he said it.

Arendelle Castle

**APOV**

Anna and Kristoff sook help from the Trolls. They were told an act of true love would thaw a frozen heart, so Anna was convinced Prince Hans could help.

**KPOV**

Kristoff forced his tears away. He couldn't tell her how he actually felt, or He'd for sure end up being executed for talking that way to Prince Hans fiance.

Anna looked happily at the Palace, thinking of how she would be healed. Kristoff had been taught that only one man can care for a women correctly. He hoped that she would be happy with this Hans fellow.

When he looked up he saw a man sneer down at Anna... From what Anna had told Kristoff that was... Hans?

"Your stop your majesty." Kristoff almost let his emotions slip in to the simple sentence. He can't do that. Hans would have his head for sure.

Hans came bursting out the doors and carried Anna in. Well, bye love he said in his head as a song started to play in his head.

"_Cause you only need the light when its burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only you've been high when your feeling low,_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

_Only know you love her when you let her go,_

_And you let her go."_

With that he and Sven left the castle, Kristoff more hurt than ever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just a shout ot to Starskulls, I'm gonna help spread the Army. Please join Fangirls United. One person Starskulls knows insulted HTTYD. All suport is appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Frozen in Time**_

**Heheh... Hope you guys enjoyed the song last chapter, but for now, there may not be many more. Sorry about not updating, but life got in the way. You know how it goes. Since no one reviewed, only the four reviewers I currently have get cookies. :P. This chapter is in Hans and Pitches POV so you know. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**HPOV**

When Hans put Anna on the chair in his room he made himself look convincing to fool Anna, even just for the little time he had to sicken himself.

When she had told Hans everything Anna saw Hans lean in to the kiss, and waited, but it never came. "Oh, Anna," Hans said unsympathetically, "If only there was someone out there who did love you."

"But you said you did." said Anna clearly confused.

Hans smirked as he told her his elaborate plan to take over Arendelle. She begged him not to put the fire out. He put it out. Just another step in the plan.

"You won't get away with this!" Anna called after Hans.

Hans replied ever so slyly "Oh, but Anna, I already have." right before he left with the door locked.

With Pitch holding Elsa, there was a prominent flaw in his plan, but he decided to talk to Pitch himself.

Pitch and Hans

Hans found Pitch not to far away from the castle. Pitch was astonished at the fact that Hans came at all, after all, Pitch _was_ the Boogieman.

"Pitch, you have something that I need." Hans began calmly.

"Ah, Elsa. You see, I made a bet with a certain some one that he couldn't save her. He should be on his way back no-"

**PPOV**

He was cut of by the door being busted down by none other than old North himself.

Pitch looked, but Hans-and Elsa-was nowhere to be seen.

"Jack," he said solemnly "I think someone other than me is after your snowy girl. He just took her, even though I told him of our bet."

Jack couldn't believe it. Some one else was after Elsa! "WHO!?" Jack asked.

"A man, named Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." Pitch replied.

"Is the sheila awake?" Bunny glared into Pitches eclipse-ish eyes.

"She will be soon." Pitch turn solemnly to his hourglass. "In a matter of minutes, for sure."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cookies to any body. PLEASE REVIEW! Whats going to happen to Elsa? Read the next chapter to find out! You guys are awesome. I may go back and fix the 'prologue' thing, but maybe not. Until next time, Keep the fire burning!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Frozen in Time**_

**Ok, I finally updated in a reasonal amount of time, so, this chapter is going to be a fairly short one, and then it is going to go to the 400 years later thing. You know what I mean. Wait, actually no you don't. Heheh... You'll see. ENJOY**

Dungeon

**EPOV**

Elsa woke up in chains, and Hans walked in. "Stop the winter." he pleaded with her.

"I can't. You've got to get them to let me go."

"I'll see what I can do.

Elsa begun attempting to break her chains with her ice. It was working, but slowly. She kept trying, and almost froze the castle to ruins.

Right before the guards went in to take her for her execution, she escaped, right into a blizzard that she had created, but was unable to control.

Elsa knew what she had to do, and attempted to run away again.

A snowman that was sadly not earlier mentioned named Olaf had saved Anna, who was looking for Kristoff, since Olaf told Anna how he truly felt about her.

Kirstoff realized that he was one of the only ones who were able to save Anna. He then in turn was trying to find Anna.

When the pair could see each other, Hans tried to kill Elsa, yet Anna saved her, and in turn solidified into ice.

Everyone wept until she began to thaw, though Hans made one last attempt to kill Elsa, While the two sisters embraced, he snuck up on Elsa with he remainder of his shattered sword. He shoved it into her back, Leaving Elsa rigid in Anna's embrace.

When Anna realized what happened, she began to weep just as Elsa once did for her.

The final words Elsa heard were 'Love will thaw'. Oh, how Elsa would love to see Olaf when he said that. Then every thing went black. She was almost completely dead when thrown in the sea. Her life ended in the sea.

* * *

Jack was still hung up on Elsa. No, she can't be dead. He asked Manny or The Man On The Moon to bring her back every night. Finally he let Jack have his wish. He brought back Elsa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, I want to start seeing more reviews, because I've only got like, six, and it's getting real annoying. I appreciate any suggestions, and I may incorperate them, although, I had this prewritten. Love y'all! Wait, What? Whatevs. Keep the fire burning!**


	10. Authors Note 2

**Ok, I know I've been a little bad about updating, but I have a crazy life. Do you guys think I should write a Big Six Fanfic for you guys? It's totally up to you. If not, I'll stick to Jelsa and maybe a wee bit of Merricup. Sorry if you don't like the other ship, but I really think its cute. I mean, a Viking and a Scot? It works better than you might think.**

**I have a poll up, it's about which ship you prefer. I've got Jelsa, Javis, and Jackunzel up, and I think I also have Janna, Jerida, Jeriwinkle and Rainbow Snowcone. Your pick, but I just want your opinion. Maybe I'll look into the winner a bit, just to see if I like it. If I do, I may write some fanfiction for that. You guy's are awesome. Oh, and a few more reviews wouldn't be bad, Or just PM me.**

**About the poll, if there are any more girls (or guys) you want me to add, just tell me. I hope you guys are enjoying reading the story, because I enjoy writing it. I hope you know all the ships, but just ask me to tell you if you don't. I prefer not add Pitch... It's just disturbing, that one. Jack would never feel that way, and even if Pitch did, it would only be for manipulative purposes.**

**I may add a poll on who's best for Elsa, Anna, or even Kristoff. Tell me a poll you'd like to see and I'd be happy to add it.**

**I might make Pitch a kind of semi baddie in future fanfictions, so heads up. 'll be bringing in a whole bunch of new characters, so hang in there!**

**Keep the fire burning, OTPCouple4theWIN**


	11. Chapter 9

Frozen_** in Time**_

**This chapter is longer than the last one, so enjoy! I hope to see more reviews in the future! I just want to say that I have a new fanfiction going up, and It's called The Storm That Follows. Please read it and review it!**

400 years later

She flew around the empty castle halls. It had been so long since Anna had died. Elsa hurt so badly that she barely made it back to her ice palace without grieving. 400 years since Elsas death, 330 since Anna's. The little laughter they ever shared was even longer ago. Her insides hut so much that she couldn't fall asleep. Oh well, that was that. Until _he_ came back.

* * *

My name is Elsa. I am the Snow Queen. How do I know that? The Moon told me. In an interesting case I remembered most of my life, and of course, my powers. The Moon told me I was good, so I was good. That was the only time he ever really talked to me.

* * *

I looked at what I once called Arendelle, and sighed. It truly was an amazing sight from here. Now, to check up on the children. My personal favourite had to be Sophia-Marie. She was Albino, like me, but with Frosty blue eyes. She loved it when I brought snow, even if she thought it was Jack Frost. I never see Mr. Frost anyways. Maybe I should pay him a visit. There was a sound like crying. I flew of to meet it. The boys were bullying poor Sophia, so I pelted them with snowballs. I left her a bracelet, note and even a book.

That night, Frost showed up at my palace telling me I was a new guardian. Guardian of what? Who cares. I went to see what it was about, not because I wanted to. When I didn't want to be a guardian, it was because I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I flew back to my Palace, and Jack followed me. "I already said I don't want to be a guardian, Jack!" I screamed at him.

Jack smiled. "The man on the moon never makes mistakes. You'll see. It does take some time." He attempted to take my hand.

"Stop! I-I don't want to hurt you!" I cried.

"Oh Elsa, how many times do I have to tell you? Your powers can't hurt me. I'm winter itself." He took my hand gently. "See?"

"What do you mean 'how many times'? We just met maybe a few hours ago!"

Jack looked shocked. "Oh, you just looked like some one I once knew." He said quietly. "She had the same name as you, Elsa." He looked like a wounded animal as he talked about her.

"Tell me about her." I prompted. I hope it didn't come across as nosey.

"Well, she was queen of Arendelle." I was queen of Arendelle once. "She looked exactly like you, and had your exact personalty." he lifted his head to the moon. "I first met her when she was a little girl. She had your powers. I... fell in love with her. When I had to leave, she asked me my name, so I told her. I didn't see her again until 10 years after. You see, it was my job to protect her from Pitch, as she was creating so much fear. She left the fact I was there be, but she did let me teach her how to have fun. We were great friends, but..." he traced off.

What?" I asked, curious to hear more about this girl that was just like me.

"I had fallen in love with her again. She is the reason we never before met. This Ice Palace, she created it. This is the exact spot I realized she didn't love me." I watched a tear roll down his cheek.

"I created this palace." I said, but then wanted not to have said it. "I-I'm sorry, Jack." I said as I remembered every moment I spent with him. "Hans killed me before I could find you again." I croaked.

"You're Elsa." he said, though I wasn't sure he was releaved. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me with a hurt look in his eyes.

"I didn't actually know I was the Elsa from your past." I looked down as I said it. I had never meant to hurt Jack, but I did.

He was no longer hurt, but cursing me. "I risked my life saving you from Pitch and then I hear another man took you to the dungeon in Arendelle. The guards tell me you escaped. Then when I run out from your cell, you were hugging your sister Anna. I watched Hans sneak up on you and stab you, and was powerless to do anything! I couldn't reach you in time to say good bye..." He stopped. I guess he had seen that I had begun crying.

"Please, Jack, just go, before I hurt you." I sobbed.

"Alright, but this time I'm coming back." Jack nodded at me before he left.

All I did was think about my past. How come I didn't remember him?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Keep the fire burning!**


	12. Chapter 10

Frozen_** in Time**_

**Hey there again! I'm trying to make up for the short chapters and the long waiting so I decided to post another chapter today. Please read it and review it!**

"Alright, but this time I'm coming back." Jack nodded at me before he left.

All I did was think about my past. How come I didn't remember him?

* * *

_'I wiped all memories of him in hopes for you two to start over.' _I heard Manny say.

OK, that totally explained every thing. Not. Oh well, I have another chance I guess. I realized it was time to go to bed.

* * *

"_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." That was me!_

"_Actually I'm not." Jack!_

"_What do you mean you're not?" Oh no!_

"_I get the feeling you don't know." Jack, no!_

"_What do I not know?!" Oh no, Oh no! NO!_

_I watched Jack pull me close. "I love you. He whispered to me._

_I wasn't responding. Why was I not responding?! He loved me, but why didn't I love him?_

"_Oh, you don't love me." He let me go._

_I tried to scream, but my voice wasn't working._

"_Jack..." The other me reached for him but he pulled away._

"_No, I understand. I love you but you don't love me. You were deprived of love in you're childhood, an now you cannot love. It makes perfect sense." A tear rolled down his cheek._

"_Good bye, Elsa." he said as he flew off._

_The dream me sunk against the wall. I was crying. Sobbing. Her body-my body was racking with sobs._

* * *

I woke up.

"Morning, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Jack smirked at me.

"That was a very long time ago." I walked towards the door.

"Hey, how about we have a snowball fight? You always loved those." Jack was right, I loved them. "I bet I'm going to win, Snow Queen." He bowed mockingly.

"Fat chance," I smirked at him when I nailed him with a snowball.

He was so surprised that he dropped his staff. Not missing the chance, I grabbed it.

"Hey, give that back!" he complained.

"Catch me if you can!" I flew of the balcony.

"Not fair, I can't fly!" Jack said with a wild grin on his face. I processed that. Of course! The staff was his conductor. I slowly descended to the ground.

He ran out he doors of my Palace into the winter world I had created. He found his staff next to his pile of snowballs, though it was slightly smaller than mine.

I threw a snowball. "Ha!" I cried triumphantly as it hit him in the face.

"Oh yea?" I heard Jack say as he launched a few snowballs in my direction. I easily stopped them. I yawned while checking my nails. He attempted to launch more, but I just created an ice shield to block them.

By the time we were both out of snowballs, we were laughing so badly that we both fell over backwards.

He looked at me and said, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** I just wanted to announce again that I have a new fanfiction up, but it's a plain RotG fanfiction story, so there is no Jelsa. Pleas check it out!Keep the fire burning!**


	13. Chapter 11

Frozen_** in Time**_

**Ok, I was sick today, so I'm going to update twice today. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

He looked at me and said, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

We built the biggest snowman of all time. "What should we name it?" I asked Jack.

"How about, Frosty?" He smirked.

"Of course, Frosty the Snowman." I began to laugh again.

The snowman came to life. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" It exclaimed loudly.

"It it your birthday?" Jack asked me confused.

"No, I think it's his." I said back. "He's a lot like Olaf, He was born with a catch phrase. Only Olaf says he likes warm hugs." I smiled. I wonder what happened to Olaf. Did he melt?

Jack saw something in the distance. "Uh oh, North is calling us." he said, looking a little down. "You stay here, Frosty." Me and Jack sped to see what had possibly gone wrong.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please, check out and review my other fanfiction, 'The Storm That Follows'. Again, I need to know your favourite pairing with Jack frost, which is why I have the poll up. Review! Cake to all!Now I'll answer some questions:**

**Summershine: It adds effect to the story.**

**2013brazilforever: Anna is mean there because she is disgusted at Elsa for what she said.**

**I'll update again today! No worries! I know it's short but I needed to do it for effect. Next chapter will be much longer, I promise!**

**Keep the fire burning!**


	14. Chapter 12

Frozen_** in Time**_

**Ok, I really need new news. Life is the same, I still have that poll up, blah blah blah, you don't need to here the story of my life. (no pun on Story of My Life by 1D intended.) In a later chapter I will add a song, so no worries. You may not like a certain direction I'm taking with the story, but I will be worth it. Just trust me.**

**Now her's the chapter!**

* * *

Jack saw something in the distance. "Uh oh, North is calling us." he said, looking a little down. "You stay here, Frosty." Me and Jack sped to see what had possibly gone wrong.

* * *

"Jack! You bring back Elsa, no?" North said smiling at us.

Jack just smiled and said, "Of course."

All Bunny did was glare at me during the time we were there. "Why is she back 'ere?" He asked Jack suspiciously. "You ain't fallin' for 'er antics are ya mate?" He asked Jack quietly.

"Bunny, why would you say that?" Jack asked him.

"Mate, you're spending more time with 'er than us." Bunny noted quietly.

"All I'm doing is trying to convince her she is a guardian." Jack whispered back to him defensively.

"Alright, mate. But if you come back cryin', I ain't feelin' sorry for ya." Bunny ended the conversation there.

"Pitch is back." North announced loudly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I said what, did I not?" North questioned back.

"Pitch, eh?" Bunny asked before the two could argue.

"Yes Pitch. The lights on the globe." North showed everyone the globe.

"What are we going to do?" Tooth fretted.

"We fight!" North decided.

"I bet Elsa could help." Jack said, looking at me.

"All we have to do is tell her about Pitch." Jack continued.

"No, I know Pitch." I stated, shocking everyone. _'Elsa, why did you say that?'_ My mind reeled at me.

"What?" Jack said shocked.

"He kidnapped me when I was human, remember?" I remembered it quite vividly now.

"Oh yes, when Jack told us you had been taken by Pitch." Tooth said, clearly remembering.

OK. Good, some one knew what I was talking about.

"Right." Jack said. "Can you help us Elsa?" Jack looked at me hopefully.

"No, I can't. I don't want to hurt anyone." I said solemnly. Jeez, Jack! I already told everyone that I don't want to hurt anyone.

Jack looked at me, pleading with me. I just shook my head.

"We will still fight Pitch, Jack. No need for worry." North comforted Jack as I left.

Maybe it was cruel to just say no, but if I use my powers, I'll hurt someone. Jack should know that. I froze my sister's heart. I should have seen that coming.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright, I know this update was later than I said it would be. Oh well, at least I actually managed to update it. I'll update again tomorrow.**

**Keep the fire burning!**


	15. Chapter 13

Frozen_** in Time**_

**Me: Ugh... My mind is buzzing with talking. I will be spending some time with my family today and won't get much done, but I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner.**

**Elsa: You're so slow!**

**Me: Says the girl who took like, 15ish years to learn how to control her powers.**

**Jack: Oh. My. Gosh. I cannot belive you said that!**

**Me: Than don't insult me.**

**Elsa: I will kill you.**

**Me: And then you and Jack will end up never dating, because this would be discontinued. Good luck with that, Elsa. Oh, Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

When I reached my Palace, Frosty was gone. A message told me that Jack had taken him and not to worry. If Jack took Frosty, than Frosty would be happy.

I looked at Arendelle, my beautiful kingdom, and gasped. Pitch was there, fighting Jack.

NO! Not Jack! My brain pleaded with me. The other guardians were trying to reach him, but Pitch was keeping them away. I had to help Jack.

My song flitted through my mind.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl, you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know!_

_Well now they know!_

_Let it go, Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore._

_Let it go, Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door._

_I don't care, what they're going to say._

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyways._

_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong no rules for me, I'm free!_

_Let it go, Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go, Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand, and here I'll stay._

_Let the storm rage on..._

_My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around!_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

_I'm never going back. The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, Let it go! _

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

_Let it go, Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand, in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bother me anyways."_

I flew off to help Jack, but Pitch had beaten him. I was so enraged, I dropped to the ground and hit him so hard he fell unconscious.

"Nice outfit." I heard him grunt. I looked at myself. I was wearing sweatpants, a blue/turquoise shirt, and a blue jacket.

"Thank you, I made it myself." I thought he was being sweet, but I quickly returned to my original.

North and Tooth brought Jack into the closest building we could find. Bunny pulled me aside.

"If you put Jack there through any more trouble an' that's the last time you ever will." Bunny hissed at me.

It took a little while for Jack to recover, but he did none the less. He looked at me and smiled. "Thank you. If you hadn't have shown up at that exact moment, I would have been a goner."

I smiled back at him. "Anything for a friend."

When Jack could walk again, I offered him a tour of the castle. Of course, he accepted. I gave him a routine tour until we got to my room. I walked straight past it and continued. He stopped me. "You forgot a room." he said gently. I looked at him.

"It's to painful." I told him before continuing the tour. The last place I showed him was the garden. I knew what he was thinking and covered it with snow. I threw a snow ball at him.

The snowball fight lasted for hours once Jack 'coaxed' the others to join us. Bunny was the hardest as he still wasn't sure about me, but it worked. We split into teams, Me, North and Tooth against Jack and Bunny. Honestly I thought that it was unfair on his part until he explained that Bunny was the best other than him.

I nailed Bunny quite a few times but was normally aiming for Jack. Tooth and North were the one going for Bunny. They got hit a lot, but I never got hit once. The reason the battle ended is I got cornered and nailed both Bunny and Frost with one snowball. They surrendered and North and Tooth cheered. Bunny wouldn't stop complaining about his title being lost. Oh well, at least he was third! I invited Jack to stay at my place after the others left.

He said he was going to look around Arendelle castle a little bit more, so I followed him. He flew around the castle till he found the room I didn't show him, my room. He looked around my room, gingerly touching everything. "Why are you in here?" I ask him.

"Oh, I..." I cut him off.

"Was curious." I finished.

"Yea, that's it." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I pulled his hand away from his neck. "It's okay." I kissed him on the cheek before I left. He stared at me dumb-founded as I walked away.

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked it! I really enjoy writing this, so you guys can enjoy reading it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Jack: Yes, review. Maybe it'll shut her up.**

**Me: HEY! YOU'RE MY FAV CHARACTER DUDE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**Jack: Don't insult people.**

**Me: Elsa insulted me. I retaliated. Learn the difference!**

**Elsa: Meh. It's true, but who cares.**

**Me: OK, I need to say something. Actually more than just one thing.**

**Jack: Go for it.**

**Me: I just want to say that I need some more reviews, and I need to tell you to...**

**Elsa: Just say it already!**

**Me: Say it with me!**

**Jack/Elsa: FINE!**

**Me/Jack/Elsa: KEEP THE FIRE BURNING!**


	16. Chapter 14

Frozen_** in Time**_

**Me: Okay I really lost track of this story. I'M SO SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING! Here's the chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

The snow was even more beautiful than usual as I flew back to my Palace. For some odd reason it looked emptier than normal. Maybe, just maybe, it was I finally felt close to someone and didn't want to be alone anymore. Sure, I had some statues. But my life was so void of contact.

The kiss. It had to be the kiss. Even if it was just on the cheek, it just felt... right.

Jack arrived back not much later. He held out some flowers to me as I walked up to him. "For you." He handed them to me.

"Jack, your sweet." I gave him a small hug before I made a vase for them. He touched the vase with his staff. The frost swirled into patterns and set into the ice. I smiled at him. "Nice touch."

He bowed. "Thank you milady."

I laughed. "No need for formalities Mr. Frost."

"Alright then, Thank you Elsa" This time he didn't bow.

"That's better, Jack. Will you be staying?" I definitely was hoping the answer was yes.

"I don't know. I don't have a room." Jack looked around. "Though I'd love to stay."

"I'll be right back." I went into the room next to mine and built some furniture. I tried something. I touched the walls. To my surprise frost swirled over the walls and set in. "Jack!" I called.

He walked in. "Wow!" He exclaimed walking looking around.

"You like it?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Like it? I love it!" He twirled me around and looked at the walls. "How did you get those patterns?" He looked at me curiously.

"I attempted to create frost like you did to my vase and it worked." I smiled at his amazement. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." Jack replied as he kissed my on the cheek. I walked out, feeling quite giddy, and walked to my room. Perfect was the way I wanted it.

I barely slept due to my happiness, but I didn't care.

The next morning Jack woke me up. "You look beautiful while you sleep." I doubt he wanted me to hear that.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"Oh... You're awake. You weren't supposed to hear that." Yep. I was right. He didn't want me to hear that.

"It's ok Jack." Of course I was fine with it. He couldn't sleep and came in here just wandering and saw me and that comment came out. Obviously. "It's truly wonderful to know that you think I'm beautiful."

Jack looked so releaved. "Oh, good."

"Jack, you need to get some new clothes." Really? That was the first thing to come into my mind.

"Why?" He looked down and saw why. "Oh..."

"Let me help." I began to change his outfit using my powers like I do mine. When I finished he was wearing blue jeans and his normal sweater. "What do you think?" I asked.

"It's really nice Elsa." Jack sounded genuine.

"Thank you." I smiled at him quite affectionately.

"Do you think you could teach me how to do that?" Jack asked me.

"Of course. It's quite simple really. Just think of yourself wearing something." I explained to Jack. He did, and his outfit did change. Honestly it was ridiculous, he was wearing a biker outfit with ripped sleeves. "Jack, that does not look good on you." I was laughing so hard I doubled over.

Just then a presence invaded my castle. I sat straight up. "What's wrong?" Jack sounded worried.

"There's someone uninvited in our midst." I answered.

"Personally I like our midst." Jack smirked.

"Jack, as much as I enjoy them, this is not a time for jokes."

Immediately I realized who it was. "Pitch!" I screamed. Jack nodded as we flew out the window. The palace began to melt. "No! I built that with my own life! All my memories of Anna!"

"Elsa. You will find him. He'll pay. But right at this moment we need to run." I knew Jack was right, but I had worked so hard... "North will harbour us for a little while." Of course he was trying to comfort me.

"Can't you see she's upset Jack? You should leave her alone." A voice sounded from behind us.

"Elsa, you need to run." I heard Jack say. My thoughts froze. I froze. I screamed so badly that even Pitch didn't enjoy it. All I could do was scream. My new reality may just be screaming for the rest of eternity.

I heard Jack break through my sound barrier. "Elsa! You're alright. He left when he couldn't stand it any longer." Pitch couldn't stand it. It wasn't fear that made me scream, it was anger.

I stopped screaming. "We should get to North." I started heading for the North Pole, but all I saw was smoke. "No, he can't have!" I almost screamed again but Jack kept me from it.

"We need to help him." He rushed to the aid of North, and as did I.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I know you guys aren't that happy with me about leaving you in the dust, so I'll make it up to you. I am writing another story, and I would appreciate it if you guys would review it. It's called 'The Storm That Follows', and it's a Jack Frost x OC fanfiction. You guys are going to be the deciding votes on a survey I'm doing for that story. You can even create characters and send them to me by PM.**

**Jack: Really? Do you just ship me with whoever you feel like?**

**Me: Yea, pretty much. But the character there I actually created with you in mind.**

**Elsa: What about me?**

**Me: Oh, you're mentioned. As a background spirit in Maes thoughts.**

**Elsa: So MAE is the one STEALING JACK from ME?!**

**Me: No! Calm down girl, it's just a fanfiction.**

**Jack: What's she like?**

**Me: Jack, I'll tell you later when Elsa isn't around. I can probably even bring her into the room for you, ya know.**

**Jack: Okay.**

**Elsa: Let's get this over with!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Me/Jack/Elsa: KEEP THE FIRE BURNING!**


	17. Chapter 15

Frozen_** in Time**_

**Me: Hey y'all. I'm all hyper right now for no reason so I'm just wingin' it :3 Sorry but; YOLO! and; EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!**

**Jack: Did you seriously just quote The Lego Movie?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Jack: *facepalms***

**Me: What?**

**Elsa: That was just stupid.**

**Me: Elsa can you leave the room for a bit?**

**Elsa: *glares* FINE.**

**Me: MAE! YOU CAN COME IN NOW! Jack, I promised I'd let you meet her.**

**Jack: *gasps* I thought you were only kidding.**

**Me: Really Jack? Why would I lie to you about meeting the other girl, that Elsa obviously already hates?**

**Jack: You have a good point.**

**Mae: Um, hi. The fanfiction I'm in is on hold so DragonIceFury told me to drop in.**

**Jack: *drooling at Mae cuz she's so damn pretty* uhhh...**

**Mae: Is he OK?**

**Me: Yeah, he just think you're cute.**

**Mae: *blushes* Really?**

**Jack: *snaps out of it and blushes* U-uh, hi! I-I'm Jack.**

**Me: Jack, you just got bit by the LOVE-BUG. HARD.**

**Jack: Shut it, A-**

**Me: Don't you dare say my real name.**

**Mae: I'm still here!**

**Jack&Mae: *begin indestinctly chatting***

**Me: OK. While they chat it up, YOU enjoy the chapter;3 I'm so evil. #IREGRETNOTHING!**

* * *

"We need to help him." He rushed to the aid of North, and as did I.

* * *

"Jack, you are late." North scowled at me. "Why you bring her?"

"Her palace was melted by Pitch." Jack told North.

"He off to Warren, no?" North looked at me.

"Why would you ask me?" I held his gaze, hating what he said next.

"Pitch told me to. You work for him now."

Jack walked away from me watching my every move.

My insides boiled, knowing he was going to hate me. Every bit of me felt like it was about to die.

He searched my eyes. "Is it true?" Jack looked pained. I felt my eyes tear over.

"No! I would never dream of it! I told you. I don't want to hurt anybody." I almost started sobbing, or was, until Bunny picked me up.

"You little bugger. I told'ya. No pain for 'im or ya beat it!" Bunny threw me away and hit a tunnel. "Come on mates. To the Warren. Tooth is already there waitin' for ya."

I didn't hear another voice. Everything felt bitter. Jack thought I had betrayed him, Bunny threw me out, and any respect North had for me was gone. Who knew how much Tooth hated me now. Only one thing flashed through my mind.

_"Tonight I'm so alone._

_This sorrow takes ahold._

_Don't leave me here so cold(never thought I'd be so cold)._

_Your touch used to be so kind._

_Your touch used to give me life._

_I've waited all this time..._

_I've wasted so much time!_

_Don't leave me alone,_

_'Cause I barely see at all._

_Don't leave me alone... I'm..._

_Falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way, it used to be,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black._

_Falling inside, falling inside,_

_The black._

_You were my source of strength._

_I've traded everything that I love for this one thing._

_(Stranded in the offering)_

_Don't leave me here like this._

_Can't hear me scream from the abyss!_

_And now I wish for you, my desire._

_Don't leave me alone,_

_'Cause I barely see at all._

_Don't leave me alone... I'm..._

_Falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way, it used to be,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black._

_Falling inside, falling inside,_

_The black._

_Black._

_Black._

_Black._

_Falling in the black._

_Slipping through the cracks._

_Falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way, It used to be,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black._

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside the black._

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside the black._

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside..._

_Falling inside, falling inside,_

_The black."_

I began to sob uncontrollably. I had been abandonned. I was alone. And I felt cold.

"What did I do?" I whispered at the Moon. "Why did you put this upon me?" I pleaded for a response. "Of course..."

* * *

**Me: OHMERGERD THEY HATE ELSA!**

**Elsa: You just HAD to bring Mae in before you did that to me! *points at Jack and Mae kissing* Now I'll never get him back!**

**Jack: Umm, that's the one from the other story.**

**Elsa: Wha-**

**Me: Uh, yea, about that, it was my idea. I wanted to see your reaaction. It was PRICELESS. Ohmergerd I'm totally posting this on Twitter**

**Jack: *laughing histericaly***

**Elsa: YOU ASSHOLE!**

**Me: *O.O***

**Elsa: I THOUGHT HE WAS CHEATING ON ME!**

**Jack: *O.O***

**Me: Um, you, uh-**

**Elsa: SAVE IT!**

**Jack: Let the girl speak!**

**Me: Thank you Jack. I was just going to let the readers know that the song this chapter was 'Falling in the black' by Skillet.**

**Elsa: It was by a frying pan?**

**Me: *facepalm* It's a band!**

**Jack: *resumes laughing***

**Me: OK, before Jack bursts his spleen, we're gonna split. Keep the fire burning!**


	18. Chapter 16

Frozen_** in Time**_

**Me: Okay, my mind is bursting with ideas for this. Or SONGS for this, rather. I've got another song in this chapter, it's 'Human" by Krewalla.**

**Jack: Wha-**

**Me: Please, don't.**

**Jack: *clamps mouth shut***

**Elsa: Why shouldn't he?**

**Me: OK, why do you hate me NOW?**

**Elsa: You know EXACTLY why.**

**Me: No, I don't.**

**Elsa: Your new fanfiction! It's a Jack Frost x READER!**

**Me: One of my really epic friends, MotherNaturesBlossem, suggested for me to do it, and I'm doing it. Wheter you like it or not.**

**Jack: You're shipping me with the readers now?!**

**Me: Oh geez, don't act so surprised. Most of them already ship you with them themselves.**

**Jack: *sudden realization causes him to faint***

**Me: Elsa, you take care of him. I'm going to start the chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

I finished my song. Sobbing, I heard someone speak.

"Poor little Elsa, abandoned and alone. The man she loved so very dearly hates her so. She has no other ally, since Sandy already knows. She can't go back home, it's gone. She has one other option, or she lives alone. Me." an evil laugh filled the horrible emptiness of the snowy wasteland. Pitch!

"Pitch." I breathed sharply. That asshole. I would never join him!

"Yes, my dear Elsa. Pitch." the laugh echoed again.

"I will _never_ join you! Just leave me alone!"

"You wish to be left alone? Well be alone!" He laughed as he left. But something told me he wasn't done toying with me yet.

I began to softly sing again.

_"Is anybody there,_

_Does anybody care,_

_What I'm feeling?_

_I wanna dissappear,_

_So nobady can hear me,_

_When I'm screaming._

_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes._

_Yea, I could use a hand sometimes._

_They say,_

_Pain is an illusion, this is just a bruise and you are just confused, but, I am only Human._

_I could use a hand sometimes,_

_I am only Human._

_I am only Human._

_I am only Human."_

The cold whipped at my face.

_"The night is bitter cold,_

_I wonder if you know,_

_That I'm sleepless._

_Waitin' like a ghost,_

_When I need you the most,_

_I go unnoticed._

_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes._

_Yea, I could use a hand sometimes."_

A lone tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't even bother to wipe it away.

_"They say,_

_Pain is an illusion, this is just a bruies and you are just confused, but, I am only Human._

_I could use a hand sometimes,_

_I am only Human."_

More tears began to stream down my cheeks. I didn't care.

_"I am only Human."_

I buried my face in my legs.

_"I am only Human."_

At first, the sobbing was silent.

_"The weight of the world is pulling me down,_

_Where are you now, where are you now?"_

Even though I knew where Jack was, I needed him to be there.

_"Every breathe feels like I'm gonna drown._

_Where are you now, where are you now?"_

A small, noticable, sob escaped my lips.

_"I'm the only one left to hold on,_

_Oh,_

_Singin' this song but I can't find the words._

_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes._

_Yea, I could use a hand sometimes._

_They say,_

_Pain is an illusion, this is just a bruise and you are just confused, but, I am only Human._

_Cause I could use a hand sometimes._

_I am only Human._

_I am only Human._

_I am only..."_

I shook with sobs. "Human..." I whispered before breaking into full sobs.

* * *

**Me: If Elsa and I didn't hate each other right now, I'd be sorry for her.**

**Jack: *glares at me***

**Me: I'm only saying the truth. So, yeah, short chapter. Whatever, next one should be farely long. Maybe. Keep the fire burning!**


	19. Chapter 17

_**Frozen**** in Time**_

**Me: Hey there again y'all. Just gonna say that the song this chapter is 'Love is an Open Door' by Kristen Bell**

**Jack: Isn't that the one Anna sang with Hans?**

**Me: Yup. That'd be the one.**

**Elsa: Great...**

**Me: What is it now?**

**Elsa: Something you did, A-**

**Me: If you say my name, I _will_ cut you.**

**Elsa: *gulps and backs away slowly* O-Okay...**

**Me: 'Kay you guys, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Oh, how horrible does my life have to get? A hand sat on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Sandy!

"Oh, Sandy, I'm so glad it's you!" I cried as I hugged him, and he hugged me back. He gestured for me to come with him, so I did.

I followed him to the Warren. "Sandy, I shouldn't be here." I began to panic. Sandy calmed me down.

Bunny saw me with Sandy and yelled at Sandy, "Why'd ya bring 'er 'ere? You know she ain't welcome in the Warren!"

Sandy began to explain to Bunny what happened in pictures. Bunny looked at me then at Jack then at Sandy again. "Oi. Sorry mate." I had a feeling that he wasn't just saying that to Sandy.

Bunny went up to the others and told them I was here. Before they could start yelling at him for it, he explained how I had gotten there and why Sandy had even brought me here. Jack just looked at me. His gaze was accusing and painful, but I held it. North seemed to whisper something in Jacks ear. He reluctantly walked over to me.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about how it would effect you, or anyone. I was scared of the thought of you with him." He looked into my eyes for forgiveness.

"Jack, it's not your fault."

He looked at me carefully. "What do you mean?"

"Pitch is the one that put all the hurt in your heart. Not you." I answer him looking across his face.

He sighed. "Elsa-I-"

I put a finger on his lips. "Can I just say something crazy?"

Jack chuckled. "I love crazy!"

**(A/N: I put who's singing in bold before they sing.)**

I contimplated what I was going to say before bursting into another-happier-song. _"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you."_

Jack looked entusiastically at me. "I was thinking the same thing, 'cause like, _I've been searchin' my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fundue,"_

**Elsa: **_"But with you..."_

**Jack: **_"But with you, I've found my place,_

**Elsa: **_"I see your face."_

**Both: **_"And it's nothing like I've ever known before... Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door,"_

**Elsa: **_"With you!"_

**Jack: **_"With you!"_

**Elsa: **_"With you!"_

**Jack: **_"With you!"_

**Both: **_"Love is an open door."_

**Jack:** "_"I meaan it's crazy..."_

**Elsa: **_"What?"_

**Jack: **_"We finish each others-"_

**Elsa: **_"Sentences!"_

**Jack: **_"That's what I was gonna say!"_

**Elsa: **_"I never met someone-"_

**Both: **_"Who thinks so much like me!" _We giggled as we locked pinkies. "Jinx! Jinx again!"

**Both:** _"Our mental syncronization, can have but one explination,_

**Jack: **_"You-"_

**Elsa: **_"And I-"_

**Jack: **_"Were-"_

**Elsa:** _"Just-"_

**Both:** _"Meant to be!"_

**Elsa: **_"Say goodbye,"_

**Jack: **_"Say goodbye,"_

**Both: **_"To the pain of the past, we don't to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more,"_

**Elsa: **_"With you!"_

**Jack: **_"With you!"_

**Elsa: **_"With you!"_

**Jack: **_"With you!"_

**Both: **_"Love is an open door."_

Somehow, the two of us were on the ground of Bunny's Warren, Jack on top of me. "Elsa, can I say something crazy?" I nodded, signaling him to continue. "I love you."

I giggled. "Jack, can I say something even crazier?" He nodded. "I love you, too."

Jack didn't even hesitate before crashing his lips against mine. Even though I was startled, I kissed him back passionately. We only stopped to look up at the sound of Bunny whistling. 'Look like lil' Frostbite finally found himself a new girl, didntcha mate?"

Jack looked at me then back at Bunny. "Well, not exactly..."

All the Guardians looked confused. "What do you mean, "Not exactly"?!" North was freaking out.

"Well... She's the same one." Jack and I were now on our feet. I noticed he was rubbing the back of his neck.

Tooth narrowed her eyes at me. "It's true!" She gasped, placing her hands on her mouth. "It really is Elsa of Arendelle..."

I smirked. "Yup. The one and only." I looked at Jack before nodding to the Guardians. "Now if you excuse us..."

I pulled Jack into a surprise kiss, pulling him by his hoodie's collar. Jack gingerly removed my hands, making sure not to break the kiss, and simply holding them. I quickly pulled out of his grasp and reached around his neck, him reaching around my waist.

Bunny snorted. "Looks like the two love-birds need to cool off, eh, North?"

North nodded as the two of us looked at them, horrified. Immediately we saw the eggs. "Oh no..." Jack whispered, flying up slightly. Me, unaware of what was coming, froze, hoping the eggs would stop.

They didn't. Instead, they pushed me off the edge, knocking me into the river. Climbing out, I noticed I was a rainbow of colours. "Oh yay!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

While North and Bunny were laughing, Jack slowly descended back down to me. "You look fine, Elsa. You always do."

I smiled before kissing him again. When I pulled away, he pouted. "Jack, I never want you to leave."

Jack smiled. "And I never want you to leave, either."

* * *

**Me: Ack! To much fluffieness!**

**Jack: *rolls eyes* Then why do you write it?**

**Me: Cuz that's what the readers want. Also, I can bug Elsa about it afterwords.**

**Elsa: Shut up, An-**

**Me: Don't you dare.**

**Elsa: Why not, ANGELA? What's wrong, ANGELA?! Is there a problem with your name, ANGELA!?**

**Me: I warned you. *whips out knife* You used my name, now you're gonna die!**

**Jack: Ok, before this gets to serious, you guys should get out of here. Keep the fire burning, or, whatever it is she says.**


	20. Chapter 18

_**Frozen**** in Time**_

**Me: Hey! Elsa's lucky that Jack ended the chapter there...**

**Elsa: *seriously cut up and bruised* *gulps***

**Jack: IceFury, calm down.**

**Me: NO! She will die... And I'll make sure of it! *snarls***

**Elsa: *whimpers***

**Jack: Icy, we both know you hate Elsa. Just tone it down, okay? She needs to be here for the story.**

**Me: I'm only doing this for the readers and you, Jack. I'm still going to kill Elsa, but I'll do it later.**

**Jack: Alright. Anything else before the chapter starts?**

**Me: NO. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"We need to leave." Jack said looking up and across to the other guardians.

"To where?" I was confused.

"You know." Oh now I get it. I mentally face-palm myself.

"Alright." We flew off into the mountains of Arendelle.

"So now that we're here, why don't you teach me how to make a palace like yours?" Jack offered playfully.

"Of course! I was thinking of how it should be different this time."

I stomped my foot onto the ground and a snowflake of ice began to form. I used my powers to create walls and staircases and add wonderful details. I created a chandelier, but this time I turned the ice into crystals and they swirled in until I began to form the people I care about the most, like Anna, or Kristoff, or Olaf, or Jack. I put Jack at the very heart of the chandelier. When I looked at the crystals again, they looked like hearts.

"I love it. It looks beautiful." I smiled at him.

"Thank you. And if you didn't notice, you're at the centre." I added pointing up.

"Really?" He looked up. "Well how kind." he kissed me gently. "I just remembered." he pulled away. "He looked up again. "All of the figures up there have the same thing in common."

"I love you." I said breathlessly. "So that's what all of them have in common." Of course I knew that, and he did to. I was making it clear that I knew.

He decided something in his own mind. "You want to go some where?"

"Jack, are you asking me on a date?"

"No." I didn't buy it.

"So where were you thinking we would go to have our first date?"

"Ugh. You see right through me. How about Burgess? I would like to see that place again."

"Alright. When?"

"How about now?"

"Sure." My mind was going crazy at the thought of this. A date, and with Jack? Of course!

He flew me up into the air and flew me to a seemingly small town. It was a beautiful town. He flew up to a smallish kid playing with his even smaller sister.

"Hey, Jamie!" the boy looked at us.

The boy looked directly at me. "Who's she?" He asked Jack.

Before Jack could answer, I spoke. "My name is Elsa. And, you actually see me?" It was the first time any one had ever seen me.

"Yes I can see you, Elsa." He looked at Jack. "Is she your girlfriend?"

My mind went overload. "Not officially. But it technically is our first date."

Jamie looked from him to me and back to Jack. "She's pretty." Jamie said.

I giggled. Jamie was a sweet boy. I saw Jack walk up to him and kneel down. "I know. And don't think for a second that you can make any moves with her." Ha! Make moves, and on me? The boy obviously wasn't stupid. He was to young, and mortal. Plus I loved Jack.

"Jack, no need for this. You know I love you." I smiled at him. Jamie looked at me gratefully. That almost set Jack off again. "Jack!" I complained.

"Alright." He sounded like a kid.

"Let me go get Sophie! She'll love seeing you again." Jamie ran into the house.

"Again?" I raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"A few years ago she found her way into the Warren and I had to bring her back." Jack said sheepishly. Figures. All I could do is roll my eyes.

"Wow!" I heard a voice say some where off in the distance.

I turned and saw her. She was so adorable. "Jack!" She ran and hugged him. I looked at Jack and mouthed _I think she likes you._

I looked at Jamie. "Why don't we round up some of your friends while Sophie and Jack bond?" He looked at me and nodded. I picked him up and flew off.

He told me when to stop and we told each of his friends. We flew back and Jack was just talking with Sophie. I formed a snowball in my hands with my powers.

"Watch this." I nailed Jack right in the head. He looked at me.

"Is that how you want to go?" He asked smirking.

I answered by pelting him with dozens of magic snowballs.

The snowball fight lasted for hours. It ended with the same result of the previous fight, I won. Snowballs were flying so fast I could barely see them. When the fight was over everyone was extremely happy. It was amazing, and they all could see me.

"Wow!" one of Jamie's friends piped up when he saw my powers. "She's got the same ability as Jack, only she doesn't need anything!"

All the others were amazed as I whipped up ammo by the dozen. Everyone grabbed a snowball and was poised to fire. I smirked at Jack. "Fire!" I ordered and the children fired their snowballs simultaneously. Every one fired repeatedly threw snowballs at Jack, burying him in a pile of snow.

When they finished, only Jack's head was sticking out. He glared daggers at me. "Not funny." He was glaring at the children to.

"We all thought it was extremely funny Jack." I high-fived each of the children and smirked at Jack. "Still think your the top at snowball fights?"

He looked at me with a humiliated look in his eyes. "No." he mumbled.

I knew what he said, but I just couldn't help it. "What?" I kept my smirk of arrogance on my face.

He glared at me again. "I said no." It still wasn't loud enough.

"Pardon me, a little louder please?" I was being so arrogant that it was like I had stolen Jack's cocky attitude.

"I said no!" Jack said it loud enough for the children to hear that time, so I left him be, for the moment.

I helped him up and looked back at the children. I smiled at them. "You wanna build a snowman?" I asked playfully, just like Anna would have asked me when we were tiny.

"Yea!" They looked at each other.

"Just wait a second." I put a snowman together using my powers and named it Olaf. It was a reminder of Anna.

It flickered it's eyes and looked at the children. I nodded at Olaf and he waddled over to the kids. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" I knew that so very well. I'm glad that he was exactly like the original Olaf.

They started playing with Olaf, and I remembered one thing; he would melt. I looked at the snow, which was already melting. I then looked at Olaf, who was starting to melt as well. "Oh, Olaf! Hang on there, little guy." I gave him his own personal flurry so he wouldn't melt.

The children cheered. "My own personal flurry!" Olaf jumped for joy.

"Hey, you guys!" I called to the kids.

"Yea?" Jamie asked.

"I just know Olaf would love to stay here with you."

"Yay!" the children cheered again.

"Nice job." Jack put his hand on my shoulder. "Why Olaf though?"

"It was the snowman that saved my sister Anna and got her outside, which means he also saved me."

"Impressive for one little snowman."

I nodded. "He has a big heart."

The two of us said our goodbyes to the children and Olaf, and flew off to check in on everybody else.

* * *

**Me: Heheh... Elsa has a few more, ah, let's call them _scars_. She won't be recovering for a while...**

**Jack: ICY! Why did you do this to Elsa?**

**Me: *smirks* She was the one being the biggest ass of all time.**

**Elsa: *all beaten up, dress covered in blood* *moans***

**Jack: *glares at Icy* She can't even talk!**

**Me: It's not my fault if the two of us hate each others guts.**

**Jack: *facepalms* You insufferable little-**

**Me: Oh, shut your whining. She'll be fine. But I garuntee she'll be slow to forget me.**

**Jack: What. EVER.**

**Me: Jack, if you me to beat YOUR ass, keep going.**

**Jack: *gulps and backs off* S-sorry...**

**Me: GOOD. *turns to you* Y'all have a good day. Keep the fire burning!**


	21. Chapter 19

_**Frozen**** in Time**_

**Me: Hey! I waited a while so that Elsa could heal properly.**

**Jack: You did?**

**Me: Yea, I did. Let's not dwell on it. Or I'll make a point to kick both of your asses.**

**Jack: I understand.**

**Me: Good. Enjoy the chapter. There's a song this chapter, it's called 'Dear Agony' and it's by Breaking Benjamin.**

* * *

Tooth's Palace was rebuilding itself, and the fairies were as busy as ever. We helped as much as we could, but it honestly wasn't much.

The Pole was in better shape than I had last saw it, the Yeti's rebuilding it.

The Warren hadn't been touched before, but we checked just in case. It looked completely fine, until we got a closer look. Everything was covered in a layer of black sand, and my first instinct was to find Bunny.

"Bunny!" Me and Jack called, attempting to locate him.

"Just leave. I can't believe you told him the location of my Warren!" Bunny stalked up into my face. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, but I let it slide for Jack. And now you've betrayed us all!"

Thank god, Jack spoke up. "Bunny, she didn't tell Pitch anything. We were with Jamie and his friends this whole time."

"Really, mate?" he handed Jack something. Jack looked at it, then looked at me.

"What is that?" I asked, looking at it. "Oh, God." I looked at Bunny and Jack. "Who gave you this?" I was watching the cursed tape, afraid of the answer.

"I found it in the sand." Bunny was glaring daggers at me.

"This never happened!" I looked at Jack pleading for him to believe me.

"If it never happened, how come there's footage, mate?" Bunny glared down at me.

Jack looked at me, bewildered at how this was happening. He knew where I was the whole time. How could have done anything else in that time? "Go." Jack looked away and flew off. It was obvious that would happen. Nothing is ever simple.

"Leave, ya little traitor." Bunny hopped off.

I didn't dare go back to my Ice Palace. It would only hurt. I flew off to the mountains. I sat on the ledge crying. Pitch was going to pay for that insult, but I didn't know how. Blizzards started to form around me. Anger boiled inside me. Hate at the horrid truth.

I took a deep breath and began to sing. _"I have nothing left to give._

_I have found the perfect end._

_You were made to make it hurt,_

_Disappear into the dirt._

_Carry me to heavens arms?_

_Light the way and let me go?_

_Take the time to take my breath._

_I will end where I began._

_And I will find, the enemy within._

_'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin!_

_Dear Agony, Just let go of me._

_Suffer slowly. Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Don't bury me, Faceless enemy._

_I'm so sorry. Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony."_

I looked over the cliff. Something pulled me towards it. Maybe I could jump? _"Suddenly, the lights go out._

_Let forever drag me down." _I smiled, knowing this wasn't the end. _"I will fight for one last breath, I will fight until the end._

_And I will find, the enemy within, 'cause I can feel it crawl beneth my skin!_

_Dear Agony, Just let go of me._

_Suffer slowly. Is this way it's gotta be?_

_Don't bury me, Faceless enemy._

_I'm so sorry. Is this the way it's gotta be? Dear Agony." _No, it didn't have to be that way. And I wouldn't let it. _"Leave me alone. God, let me go._

_I'm blue and cold. Black sky will burn." _I didn't know what I meant by the last part. Maybe that Pitch himself would burn. _"Love pull me down." _Jack had let me down. _"Hate lift me up." _My hate for Pitch kept me standing. _"Just turn around, there's nothing left." _There was nothing left of my soul to burn. _"Somewhera far beyond this world, I feel nothing anymore." _Maybe in another universe I felt nothing. _"Dear Agony, Just let go of me._

_Suffer slowly. Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Don't bury me, Faceless enemy._

_I'm so sorry. Is this the way it's gotta be?" _I took a deep breath. _"Dear Agony," _Another deep breath. _"I feel nothing anymore."_

Then, something crossed my mind. Someone among the guardians was setting me up. But who?

I racked my brain. If it was Bunny, he would be a bit less subtle about the whole traitor stuff. Santa couldn't do it, he was to busy with Christmas. Tooth loved me, and was to kind. Jack had defeated Pitch a few years back, so why ally with him? Oh. That left Sandy. I knew about the whole Pitch turned dreams into nightmares, but when Sandy came back, was it possible he had been tainted? Maybe he was a better actor then I thought.

"Oh Elsa, I was afraid this would happen. They never believed in you. I was just trying to show you that" Pitch's voice carried through the mountain air.

"You don't know anything! I don't need you to lecture me!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, but you do need something. You need someone, to be more specific. And I have him." He dropped Jack onto the ground in between us. Jack was beaten and unconscious.

"What did you do to him?!" I screamed at Pitch, attacking him with my powers.

"I only gave him a little nightmare," Pitch said, faking innocence and blocking them with his own.

I saw Jack began to twitch, then writhe in pain, then scream uncontrollably. "Jack!" I screamed as I rushed to his side. "Wake up!" I tried shaking him.

"It's not going to work. Nothing can wake him. Except himself." Pitch laughed. "I already got what I wanted, so why not give you what you want?" He disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Me: M'kay. Elsa is seriously getting to the bottom of things.**

**Elsa: Why? Why? Who would do this to me?**

**Me: I can't say, Elsa. I wish I could.**

**Elsa: Why not?**

**Me: It would ruin the story. And I really am sorry.**

**Elsa: Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?**

**Me: It's... Quite a long story.**

**Elsa: We have time.**

**Me: Well, I'm sorry about what I did to you. I wasn't happy about, well, you and Jack. So, I decided to take my anger out on you. And it wasn't right.**

**Elsa: Why were you upset about Jack and I?**

**Me: I-I don't know... I think I was jealous.**

**Elsa: *hugs me* I forgive you.**

**Me: You do?**

**Elsa: Of course I do.**

**Me: *hugs her back* I'm planning a sequel to this.**

**Elsa: Really?**

**Me: Of course! Why wouldn't I?**

**Elsa: Does that mean it gets better?**

**Me: Yes, yes it does.**

**Elsa: *hugs me again***

**Random Person: You guys are like Elsa and Anna!**

**Me: Um, that's a weird comparason, considering I'm kinda like the Elsa here, and Elsa is actually the Anna.**

**Elsa: Yea, it is.**

**Random Person: Whatever.**

**Me: Okay... Elsa, would you like the honours?**

**Elsa: Of course I would!**

**Me: Then go ahaed, Elsa.**

**Elsa: Thanks, Icy. *to you* Keep the fire burning!**


	22. Chapter 20

_**Frozen**** in Time**_

**Me: Hey y'all. Hope last chapter got your hearts warm, 'cause there's drama around the bend. EMJOY THE CHAPTER! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

* * *

I don't know why, but I attempted to reach into his mind. It was a long shot.

I opened my mind to see what the horrible nightmares he was having were about. The scene was changing, and he seemed to be watching powerless. The current nightmare included me. "Jack!" the nightmare me said. It walked up to him, and laughed. "You were wrong about me, I was never in love with you. I've been lying the whole time Jack." The nightmare version of me walked away to kiss Pitch on the cheek.

So he did still care, but it was hurting him. I looked at his hair. It was going black. I heard Pitch's evil laughter fill the area.

"Still think you can handle anything, Jack? Elsa is outside, trying to get to you."

"What do you want Pitch?"

"You out of the way. Elsa goes away if you go away. Two threats gone in one blow."

"What is this?"

"It's a little something cooked up with the help of a friend. Fear serum. A most beautiful concoction, if I do say so."

"Why is my hair turning black?"

"The longer you're here, the deeper you fall. The deeper you fall, the less likely you are to escape. Your hair is the measure of how deep you're in."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Revenge. If I get rid of you, it gives me another shot at ruling the world with fear."

"How do I escape?"

"Oh my dear boy, there is only one escape. If I told you how, it would ruin the fun."

"Elsa won't let you get away with this."

"The longer she stays with you, the more she does."

I almost gasped. Pitch was right.

"Who is your friend?"

"Some one you know so very dearly, and he has been helping me very well. Any other person will give you the same answer. He'll play cool and rub it off."

"Is it a guardian?"

"Yes."

I was right that a guardian had set me up.

"What question do I have to ask them?"

Pitch laughed. "You'll never get out of here in time to find out."

Jack whimpered as more of his hair turned black. "If so, why not tell me?"

Pitch sighed. "I guess you're right. Ask them this:-"

A stone dropped from where I was. My eyes widened. Pitch didn't notice me, but he noticed the stone. If he found me, I was dead.

* * *

**Me: Elsa, nice new power! Well, since she can't talk right now, bye! KEEP THE FIRE BURNING!**


	23. Chapter 21

_**Frozen**** in Time**_

**Me: Hey there! So, PLEASE Review! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID! Y'ALL GET COOKIES! (::) (::) ENJOY THEM WHILE YOU READ THE CHAPTER! Oh, and I'm writing this stuff from my own mind from now on! Well, I did before, but I just wanted to say that I'm changing that, and I'm going to think of it myself. Off the top of my head from now on. ENJOY THE CHAPTER, FOLKS!**

* * *

Pitch looked up to where I was, noticing the stone. If he found me, I was dead. Jack looked up, but he didn't notice me either. I gave out a silent sigh when they both looked away.

Pitch slapped Jack. Jack fell to the ground. "You've got to be kidding me!" Pitch snarled. "She's in here, right now! You dimwit!"

I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I couldn't see Jack take that kind of pain. I left his mind, and kissed him on the cheek. I would find this out myself.

* * *

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm totally telling you, this is quite the cliffy. I made it short because I wanted to do that. XD**

**Elsa: What?**

**Me: Well, I made you seem like you're a genius!**

**Elsa: Thank you.**

**Me: You're welcome! *to you* KEEP THE FIRE BURNING!**


	24. Chapter 22

_**Frozen**** in Time**_

**Me: Hey ya! I'm just goingto skip-**

**Elsa: Skip what?**

**Me: This. *face palms* I wanted them to get straight to the chapter.**

**Elsa: Oh... Sorry. *To you* Enjoy!**

**Me: That's my line!**

**Elsa: Not anymore! *sticks tongue out at Icy***

* * *

I flew off to the Pole. Based on all the evidence, I thought I knew who it was. But there was only really one way to find out. Lucky enough for me, the Pole was completely rebuilt.

Without so much as one glance at North, I hit the lights. "What are you doing?!" North asked me.

"I'm going to end this. You all need to know, I'm not the traitor." I didn't even notice North's shocked expression. I picked up one of the elves, and looked it straight in the eye. "Get ready. We're having company, and they're going to be here very soon." I whispered, as not to startle it.

The elf hobbled off, suprisingly obeying my wish. "What is this?" North asked me. I looked to where he was pointing. Sandy was holding up the others.

I flew out to see what they were talking about. "Sandy, what dya mean North is conspirin' with Elsa and Pitch?"

"He's not, Sandy. Thank you for conferming my suspisions." I flew inbetween The others and Sandy. "I would like to talk to you. Inside. NOW." I said to all of them.

After the Guardians were inside, I smiled. This was going to be easy, right?

* * *

Back inside, I was explaining why they were called here. "Someone here set me up. They're in this very room, at this very moment, and I know who it is. But you're going to have to trust me." The Guardians looked at each other uncertainly before nodding slowly. "North, you have Christmas to prepare for, and it's only in a matter of weeks. If it were you, you'd have slipped up already. It isn't you." North backed away from the circle after I waved him off.

I turned to Tooth. "You're always talking to your fairies, and they could have helped you. However, you think of Jack as a son, and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. If you did, you'd feel immensely guilty and come clean right away. It wasn't you." Tooth backed away.

I turned to Bunny. "You seemed to hate me from the start. You have your egg golems to help you. Your holiday is still months away. You have every reason to hurt me and Jack, except the fact that you're the Guardian of Hope. Jack always has Hope that all the things going around about me helping Pitch are lies. If you were helping Pitch, he wouldn't be ble to Hope these things. You would have also been less subtle about me being a traitor. It wasn't you."

Bunny looked astonished at what came out of my mouth. "Y-you aren't blaming me?"

I smiled. "Of course not! That would be false accusations on my part. You didn't know any better. You also were given evidence saying it was me."

Bunny smiled. "Th-thank you."

"No problem." I turned to Sandy once Bunny had left the now broken circle. "Sandy. You would think I have no evidence against you to accuse you. You're wrong. Wasn't there Black Dream-sand covering the Warren, Bunny?" Bunny nodded. "That wasn't even my first clue, but it was one of them. You see, Pitch had stopped using your Dream-sand." Sandy looked shocked. "However, you seemed to be the only one who didn't want to accuse me." Sandy sighed. "And that's what made it all to clear hat YOU, Sandy, are the traitor. You see, only you have the knowledge to create a fear serum."

"FEAR SERUM?!" Bunny roared.

I held up my hand to stop him. "You were also shot with an arrow from Pitch during the first battle. It must have taited you, I haven't had right dreams since then. That was another clue. Then, the me in tht video Bunny found in the sand looked kind of like it was made of SAND. You were always missing when we were attacked." Sandy brought out his whips.

"YOU MAY HAVE FIGURED ME OUT, BUT YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!" Sandy's voice rumbled with unknown power.

Pitch walked out of the shadows. "Hello, my friends. I see you've figured out my little mystery. However, none of you will live to stop us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Pitch." Someone said from outside. "I finally managed to get out of that prison, and you know what Pitch? You did give me the answer. You said it would ruin the FUN. My mind is nothing but fun." A blast of ice hit Pitch in the chest. I looked to see Jack.

"Jack!" I ran and hugged him. Jack grunted at the sudden impact. I looked back to see both Sandy and Pitch gone. "This is far from over." I whispered

* * *

**Me: ELSA IS SO FREAKING SMART! ! !**

**Jack: Calm down.**

**Me: Sorry... Guess I'm just excited.**

**Elsa: Well, thank you for the compliment!**

**Me: No problem!**

**Jack: *to you* Keep the fire burning!**

**Me: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Jack: *O.O***

**Me: *to you* Bye! Keep the fire burning!**


	25. Chapter 23

_**Frozen**** in Time**_

**Me: WARNING; TIME SKIP THIS CHAPTER. LIKE, A VERY, VERY, VERY BIG ONE. Enjoy! Cookies to all!**

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER...**

I sighed, walking back through my ruined ice castle. It was still the only livable Guardians hideout, since Sandy and Pitch had burned down Norths, ravaged Tooths, and tore up Bunnys, plus, Jack didn't actually have a home. His home was my home.

That didn't stop the place from being a mess. I was sooty, just getting out of another battle with Pitches Night Mares. Bunny was still in my make-shift infermary, he had been injured very badly when Pitch attacked him with his scythe.

Jack was broken. Bunny was like an annoying sibling to him, I knew how that felt. I missed Anna so much... No. I wouldn't dare slip into antagonizing thoughts about her. She had lived a very happy life with Kristoff, even if being Queen sucked some of her childish energy away. No. Stop. I couldn't bear to think about Anna, not with what happened to Bunny.

I heard Tooth crying as she rushed towards me. "B-Bunny... He's asking for you." I nodded in thnks for the notifiction and picked up my pace, heading to where we were keeping Bunny. He was lucky he had lived this long, but I was determined to make sure that he pulled through. I could sense Tooth was hoping for Bunny to come through every day, because she loved him. And even though the big oofe would never admit it, he loved her to.

I knew that Bunny was trying his hardest to come back, but in trying so hard, he'd slipped into a very fragile mental state, and wouldn't talk to anyone but me and Tooth. If anyone else came near, he'd freak out.

Tooth was balling her eyes out from the other side of the door while I st next to Bunny, holding his hand(paw, whatever). Bunny sighed. He almost looked normal, except a small wild look in his eyes that suggested near-insanity. I wanted to cry seeing him like this, he was basically the closest I'd ever come to a brother.

I sighed as he began to speak. "Tell Frostbite... Tell Frostbite I'm sorry. And please... Mate, please... Tell Tooth... Tell her that I-" Bunny was suddenly cut off by his heart stopping. Normally, I would have just walked out. But Bunny was like family, and no one messes with my family.

Tooth fluttered in when she heard the flt-line sound. "No!" She screamed, rushing to his side.

I tried to comfort Tooth, but she decided to kneel next to his bed. Before I could say anything, Tooth began to sing.

"_The day, we, met, frozen, I held, my, breath._

_Right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my_

_Heart, beats, fast, colours, and prom-is-es,_

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid,_

_To, fall, but watching you, stand, alone,_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow._

_One, step, closer._

_I have died everyday, waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you,_

_for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Time, stands, still. Beauty in all, he, does._

_I will be brave, I will not let anything_

_Take, away, whats standing, in front, of me._

_Every breath, every hour has come to this._

_One, step, closer._

_I have died, everyday, waiting for you._

_Darling don't, be afraid, I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along, I believed, I would find you._

_The Moon has, brought your, heart to me, I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." _She kissed Bunny on the cheek. A tear rolled down Tooth's cheek as she flew out of the room, blubbering.

I remembered my new power. Maybe I could bring him back. Maybe he wasn't all gone. It was a long shot, but I tried.

I opened my eyes to see myself in a hollow mind, with Bunny sitting in the middle. "Bunny!" I called. No response. I tried again, and got the same result. "EMMERET ASTER BUNNYMUND!" I shreiked, finally catching his attention.

"Geez, mate. You're bloody loud when you want ta be." Bunny had his ears covered.

I sighed, running and hugging him. "Sorry. You didn't respond the other two times."

I was so happy when Bunny actually laughed that I laughed to, bringing a small bit of life back to his hollow mind. "Bunny, Tooth needs you!" I yell as the life starts to fade.

My words have the intended effect. They bring hope back into his mind. "Sh-she needs me?"

I chuckled, bringing sadness into Bunnys eyes. I quickly stop. "I chuckled because of how dense you are. She obviously likes you!" Bunny begins to smile wildly, bringing the spring like joy back to his mind. "She just sang you a song, and she kissed you on the cheek!" I continued.

Bunny jumped(Well, hopped) for joy. It was a funny sight, but I with held my laughs. I didn't want him to think I was playing a cruel joke on him when I wasn't.

Bunny's brain surged back to life. "My god the force of love is powerful..." I looked at Bunny, doing a sort of jig. "And strange." I disappered from his mind, shaking him awake from the outside. He bounded out the door and hugged Tooth, startling her.

"Nice job, Snowflake." Jack complimented. "You out did yourself this time."

I shook my head. "It wasn't me, it was love. Love's a force that's powerful and strange, after all."

Jack furrowed his brow. "Where have I heard that before?"

I planted a small kiss on his lips. "Nevermind that, we still have Pitch to worry about, and we should be celebrating that Bunny is back with us."

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING A/N! Okay, I really hated writing Bunny like this, it made me sad. He's one of my favourite character from ROTG, and I really hated it. Emmeret was a random name so please don't get mad t me. I've heard others. I loved the song though, I thought it's be a cute addition to this story. It was a slightly rewritten version of "A Thousand Years", by Christina Peri. I hope you enjoyed it! I will now announce some stuff, and I think you'll like it. Firstly, I would like to announce tht I am for sure writing a sequel! It will be A 'Big Six' AU, and I will try my best. Secondly, don't hesitate to ask for me to review or read your stories. I'll even send out a shout-out! So, please, I'd love to read them! Thirdly, I'd love to take ideas from all of you. You're all such lovely people, and I'd love to hear your ideas, regardless if I don't think that they'll quite fit in my story. Fourthly, I'd like to send a very special thank you to all of you who have favourited, followed, or even just reviewed, I'm so happy to be at 45 reviews! You are the best readers a girl could ask for! Fifthly, if I fail to update every day, it's because my life has gotten in the way. I apologize for future inconviences. I love you all so much! Keep the fire burning, you certainly keep mine that way! Oh yes, I'd also like to make a shoutout to maranoismylife, please check out her fanfiction, "I hate youDon't leave me". It's really good, she has star quality writing, and I feel so bad about her not getting many reviews. So, if you do read it, PLEASE review it. But before I say my final goodbye, if you don't like her fic, then DON'T SAY ANYTHING. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Thank you for reading this tedious authors note, Keep the fire burning!**


	26. The Last Chapter

_**Frozen**** in Time**_

**Hey there again, sorry about the lack of updates. My dad grounded me on Tuesday and I lost my mojo Wednesday, but I'm back now. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

I walked down the hall with Jack, watching the sunset. "Jack, do you ever wonder if there'll be another chance to bring Sandy back?"

A sad smile appeared on Jacks face. "Of course there will be, Manny will make sure of it. Why do you ask?"

"I have this feeling that this is far from over, like there's going to be a war." I whispered.

"Oh, Elle, don't worry. We'll be fine. I promise." Jack put a finger iunder my chin, bringing my head up to face him. "There's that pretty face. Elsa, I won't let anything tear us apart."

"Ever?"

"Ever." I let out a small sigh of relief, but not before Jack had kissed me.

* * *

Jack and I were still kissing in the hallway when we heard snickering. "What was that?" I murmered, pulling away.

Jack gave me a pouty look, but he soon heard the sound and stopped. "I don't know... Ah ha!" A burst of ice shot at the wall, causing Bunny to fall from behind it. "Bunny!" Jack glared at the Pooka.

I stiffled a laugh before regaining my composure, walking over to the Pooka, and slapping him hard across the face. "Never, _ever_, piss me off or interupt my buisness, or there'll be more where that comes from, mister." All I got in response was the Pooka cowering away from me. "Good." I brushed my hands and walked back over to Jack. "Sorry about that, where were we?"

Jack leaned in slowly. "I believe we were here." The two of us fell back into a kiss.

* * *

**Yes, short, but this is the last chapter, and I wanted it to be slightly fluffy. I hope I did a good job, so, yeah, thank you all for your undying support and for all the reviews, it really means alot to me. Remember, there will be a sequel. So, to end this story, I have only one thing left to say. Keep the fire burning, never give up, there will always be hope. Love y'all!**

**-DragonIceFury, or you can call me Icy**


End file.
